The minds of Paravora & KawaiiKun Part Two
by nspicyl
Summary: Kawaii-Kun and Paravora have a more interesting relationship. What could come of this? eh? eh? Find out!


Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of the most obnoxious alarm in the world. It sounded like a screeching buzzard being electrocuted. For a split second I was incredibly pissed but then I opened my eyes to see Kawaii-Kun looking at me. He was sooo cute with his little smile and pretty brown eyes.

"Good morning," I said yawning.

"Good morning!" He said. "You sleepy?"

"Yes, I think I got tired carrying your heavy roommate to the couch."

"Hehe," he said slyly.

Then we heard a shrill girly scream. We rushed out to the hall where we saw a bunch of people gathered around the common room, laughing hysterically. In the center of it all was poor Theodore, the screaming had been him, waking up to see people laughing around him. Yeah, I would be freaked out too. I fell on the floor and couldn't breath. It was so funny. Kawaii-Kun looked down at me and just shook his head.

"Come on," He said, pulling me up.

We went back to his room.

"I heard people who play the saxophone are good kissers," I said randomly.

"Oh have you?" he said. "How convenient.

He slipped into his gigantic closet which everyone had. It was weird because these closets were enormous and we certainly didn't need all the space. He reemerged with a tie around his head. It had lips all over it and he was holding a saxophone.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said in disbelief. "I didn't know you played saxophone."

He began to play some song I didn't recognize. He said, "I heard people who listen to the saxophone are good kissers."

"I heard that people who talk to people who listen to saxophone players are good kissers," I gave him look that reinforced my clever trick.

"I heard people who kiss are good kissers," he said kind of louder as if to thicken the plot.

Then he kissed me.

Chapter 8

That day in Spanish class we had a sub. He said his name was Mr. B.

"What's you whole last name?" I asked suspiciously.

"Mr… er…. Boning," he said shyly.

The whole class roared with laughter and that is when I realized I felt sorry for him. From that day on, I was very good in Spanish class. I even did my homework and I figured out that I was actually good at it. Kawaii-Kun wasn't very good at it so I promised I would help him. We were together all day because it was a half day so after lunch there weren't classes. We were bored so we decided to explore the school. We went too the theatre. It was empty so we looked to see what was behind every unlocked door we could find. There were several rooms with pianos, costumes, and lighting equipment. We also found these ladders on either side of the stage and when you climbed up them, it would take you to a platform over looking the stage where there were some spot lights. It was dark and quiet. We sat with are feet dangling off the platform. Suddenly we heard somebody enter in the back of the performance hall. We quietly climbed down, and looked up the isles toward the entrance.

"Look," he whispered. He pointed upward. That is when I saw someone moving in the projector room. We snuck backstage to get out of sight. We found some stairs going down which led to the orchestra pit. There was a mattress in there and I was tired so I took a nap right there. I didn't see what kawaii-Kun did because I fell asleep immediately. I awoke to the sound of his voice. "Shit! We have been sleeping for five hours. We missed dinner."

I realized sleeping next to him was becoming a habit. It was a weird one because we weren't really together but we weren't just friends. What ever it was, I was okay with it. I yawned and stretched. We walked in silence back to the dorm where I made a piece of toast. My proctor walked in to the kitchen.

"Where were you at dinner?" she asked.

"I lost track of the time," I said, as I tried to get away.

"Well where were you last night at lights out?" She looked at me like she expected me to lie.

"I did go to the bathroom around lights out," I said hopefully.

"Ok, that's what your roommate told me I was just making sure everything was ok."

"My roommate talks?" I asked in alarm.

I was joking of course but it was a little surprising that she covered for me. We hardly even spoke. My proctor rolled her eyes and walked out of the kitchen. I let out a sigh. Even though I wasn't supposed to get in trouble for breaking the harmless rules, I still didn't want to totally break the rules out in the open.


End file.
